Forgotten Friends of the Past
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: Tsubasa, Anju, Erena and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members of A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Shining New Era

* * *

Summary\- Tsubasa, Anju, Erina and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members if A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Author's Note- Rated M for referenced rape, explicit language and lemons in later chapters**

 **Umi- Sooo... Where is Muse in all of this ...mmmmhhh.**

 **Nagisa- *sweat drops* You will appear later on...erm...disclaimer please Kotori-Chan!**

 **Kotori- Ahh of course! Nagisa Maeda does not own Love Live, its music or it's characters.**

 **Nagisa- Now... ON WITH LA STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Long Lost Friends, Lost Memories and Betrayal's

The sound laughter... Hysterical laughter broke through the silence of the early morning. Inside the dimly lit bedroom of one Kousaka Honoka sat a girl no older than 10 sat in the middle of the floor clutching at her left leg. Blood slowly seeped through her hand that was covering the large stab wound there as she tried to stem the blood flow though unsuccessful.

Honoka stared at the ground as tears built up in the corners of her eyes. Her head suddenly shot up as she heard her baby sister Yukiho scream. Her head shot up so quickly she could have sworn she heard a crack. In the vile mans arms sat a squirming tied up Yukiho who's eyes where wide with terror and for good reason. The man stood abruptly and through the small 7 year old girl on a bed in the corner.

He walked over to her a and tied her arms to the ceiling followed by her legs which where spread by the ropes tied to her knees. Honoka tugged roughly against the restrains on her limbs in a futile attempt to free herself and save her sister but to no anvil. That vile man that she once called father walked over to that slut of a mother of hers and dragged her by the hair over to the bed. Laying her down he touched her all over but got no response and soon found out why... She was dead.. But he didn't care.

He ripped of both girls clothes. As soon as he had done that he lined up his length to her mothers womanhood and thrust in roughly. Unfortunately being the sick man he is he was not satisfied and balled his hand into a fist before lining it up to Yukiho's flower before plunging it deep inside. Keeping that sick grin on his face as he listened to her blood curdling screams of pain. She had had enough. She didn't want to listen anymore. All she felt before passing out guilt. Why couldn't of she done anything to stop this? And then everything went black.

* * *

-Time Skip - 4 Hours Later -

Honoka awoke to heavy footsteps approaching her. She immediately woke up fully only to see the man stop before cursing. His angry cursing soon turned to laughter before he said something that confused her entirely. "IF I CANT HAVE THE FORTUNES NOONE CAN!" He screamed before he plunged the knife he had in his hand into her side directly under her ribs.

A pain staking scream ripped through her throat before he pulled out another knife and plunging it into his temple. Honoka stared in horror as his now lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud. Yeah she may have hated his existance but she had just witnessed a murder, rape and a suicide all together in a matter of a few hours... Who wouldn't be traumatized after that.

Honoka's breathing was coming out in short pants and she knew that if she didn't move soon she would die and she definitely didn't want that to happen yet. On wobbly unstable legs she stood using a near by knife to cut her restraints'. Soon after she made her slow and painful journey towards... Well she didn't know where as long as it was away from this vile place.

She didn't know exactly how long she had been walking but it felt like forever. Through blurry eyes she looked around and realized that she was in the park a littles away from her middle school. Moving as quickly as her body would allow, Honoka made her way to a nearby street lamp to lean.

Unknown to her a certain group of middle schoolers where passing through that park at that exact moment. A little bit further away were 3 girls. The first was the tallest with long purple hair. The second tallest had dark brown almost ginger hair that was wavy and went to her mid back. The final girl, who was also the shortest had bright green eyes and short shoulder length light brown hair. These were from shortest to tallest; Tsubasa Kira, Anju Yuuki and Erina Toudou.

Suddenly Tsubasa stopped and closed her eyes as if to listen for something. This caught both other girls attention but as they were about to question her she spoke "Do you two hear that...?" she said quietly. They both closed there eyes and listened and she was right if you listened carefully you could hear small gasps of pain and heavy breathing. They both nodded at her as their sign if acknowledging her thoughts. All three girls quickly took of in the direction of the noise and when they reached it they hid behind a tree and peaked round.

There, leaning against a street lamp fir support was a girl that looked their age wearing ripped clothes. They barely held onto her small frame! She appeared to be in pain and was covering her left side with her hands.

Anju chose that moment to ask something that made them all jolt at the similarities. "Hey doesn't that girl look an awful lot like Honoka-Hime?... Just with shorter hair" And it was true. The resemblance was uncanny. Both other girls nodded in agreement before they heard a gasp from the previously silent girl. All three swung round only to nearly scream.

There, sticking out of the Honoka look-a-like's side was the handle of a butches knife. Erina was just about to rush forward to help the girl when she suddenly grasped the handle of the knife and pulled. She seemed to struggle a bit but with one final blood curdling scream she ripped it out. She then proceeded to fall forward and would have hit the ground had Anju not caught her. Erina and Tsubasa both rushed forward, an ambulance already called.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep ok! Ok! Helps on the way! Can you tell me your name !?" Erina said frantically. The wounded girl looked at all three before her eyes suddenly widened in terror. A loud scream scared the girls and they didn't know what to do. She suddenly started clutching her head as if in pain. Tsubasa, in a panic raised her hand and slapped her hard across the cheek. Well she stopped screaming at least... Her previously shadowed eyes looked up at them all. Blue sapphires' that seemed glazed over stared into their souls.

The mysterious girl, who had previously been leaning against a tree they moved her to, leaned forward slightly all the while reaching out a had and cupping Tsubasa's cheek. "... ..good...t..to see you again. Tsubasa Kira, Erina Toudou, Anju Yuuki... It's ...Its me...H..Honoka" She finished with a weak smile before falling forward into Anju's waiting arms completely unconscious. The three girls frantic yells fell on deaf ears...

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Speculations, Questions and Waking Up**

 **Author's Note- Yay! 5 and a half pages...That took really long to type on my phone...and I'm gonna have to do it again for chapter 2 and maybe even more! Anyways see ya next time kittens!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten **Friends of the Past**

* * *

Summary\- Tsubasa, Anju, Erena and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members if A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Author's Note- Rated M for referenced rape, explicit language and lemons in later chapters**

 **Eli- So how is the story coming along?**

 **Nagisa-Mmm...What story? *chews on pockey***

 **Nozomi- *squeezes boobs from behind* What was that?**

 **Nagisa- Ahhh.. Yeah .. The Story's going great thanks! Erm...Disclaimer please... AND NOZOMI LET GO OF MY BOOBS!**

 **Nozomi- *squeezes* Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Love Live, its music or it's characters... Oh or the vocaloid music!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Speculations, Questions and Waking Up

*Beep..Beep...Beep* The sound if Honoka's heart monitor echoed around the near silent room. The only sounds were that of Honoka's gentle breathing and the breathing of the 3 other occupants'.

All three girls were staring blankly at the floor. Tsubasa, finally getting fed up if the tense silence asked the pressing question. "Is..Is this really Honoka..? Where has she been all this time...And...And how did she end up like...Like _This!_ " She said loudly, putting emphasis on this while gesturing towards the comatose girl on the hospital bed. Both Anju and Erena had confused looks on their faces. " But this might not even be _our_ Honoka you have to remember that...So there'll be a chance that she was someone else." She trailed of hopefully, not wanting to believe that it was true even though she knew it was... They all did they just refused to believe it.

Their beautiful Honoka-hime ended up in this state and they where ashamed that they didn't try harder to find her.

A groan made all heads snap up to the supposedly comatose girl on the bed. Erena quickly pressed a button to call a doctor before bringing her attention back to the girl on the bed.

Honoka's eyes twitches before shooting open only to shut them immediately after because of the bright light. A few seconds later she opened them slowly letting the adjust to the light before recalling what happened and how she got here. ' _Tsubasa...Anju...Erena.._.' she thought before she shot into a sitting position ignoring the frantic shouts around her.

At that moment the doctor entered only to get slammed into a wall courtesy to Honoka who held the poor man by his collar a few inches off the floor. How she was doing this when she was injured was beyond her but her rage and worry clouded her mind so she didn't care.

"Where are they...Tsubasa...Erena...Anju..?" She said between breaths. The doctor, who was now scared for his life because the look in her eyes made her seem ready to kill, lifted a shaky hand up and pointed behind her to beside her bed that she once resided in. Slowly looking around she saw the three girls of her desire and dropped the doctor who scrambled to a corner away from the girl so she could do... Whatever she was planning on doing.

As she slowly approached the girls they tensed before relaxing as she dropped to her knees infornt of Tsubasa and wrapping her arms around said girls waist and hugging her closely. "Whaaa..!" she began before she was interrupted by Honoka. " I thought you we're all dead..." she trailed off in a bare whisper but they all heard it as clear as day.

Anju slowly got up before kneeling beside the girl as to not frighten her anymore. " What do you mean...? Who told you we were all dead?" She said in a gentle voice as to try and coax the girl out of hiding her face in Tsubasa's mid-section. Which apparently worked as she turned her head to look at her with misty blue eyes full of tears and pain.

There was silence for a few seconds before she answered. "That...vile man that I once called father...he adopted me when my parents died along with that whore of a woman...and Yukiho. Today he...he murdered both that women and Yukiho... And he nearly succeeded in killing me as well... If I had not run when I could I would of been dead by now. In the end he also ended up killing himself...and then I found you three or the other way around and now here we are." She finished with a small laugh making the three worried girls smile.

But then a frown found its way onto Erena's face. "So are you really...are you really our Honoka?"

Honoka herself gave her a strange look before seeming to contemplate something before slowly unwrapping her arms from Tsubasa's waist. She walked back slightly till she was sitting on the hospital bed again. She smiled brightly before taking a deep breath.

 **Acute – Vocaloid**

 **All**

 **Tsumetai heya wo yure ugoku kanjou**

All girls eyes widened in recognition before smiling widly and joining in.

 **Sugoku eguru nureta hokosaki**

 **Hanabi no you ni moeagaru shunkan**

 **Tagai wo kogashi yakeato wo name au**

 **Yasashiku...**

 **Tsubasa**

 **Kono mama de ii to omotteta nigedashita yoru no naka de**

 **Amaoto ga mado wo uchinarasu koukai ni saina mareta**

 **Anju+Erina**

 **Watashi dake wo mite hoshii nante sunao ni ieru wakemonai**

 **Yuganda ai no ketsumatsu ni wa nani ga mieru?**

 **Tsubasa, Erina, Anju**

 **Yami ga fukamari hanatareru yokubou**

 **Ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii**

 **Dare ka no kage ga miegakure shiteiru**

 **Obieru youni sono mune ni karada wo uzumete**

 **Tsubasa**

 **Itsudatte shiritai jijou wa saishin no kankei darou**

 **Karakara to nibui oto wo tate haguruma wa mawatte iru**

 **Honoka**

 **Aki mo shinaide anata wo shinji nareta sagyou ga kurukuru to**

 **Tashikameatta tsumori ni natte gomakasareru**

 **Tsubasa, Honoka**

 **Totsuzen no BERU karamiau yuujou**

 **Uso wo kasanete hohoenda mama**

 **Kurushi magire no iiwake ni sugareba**

 **Sabita kokoro wa yukkuri to mahishite iku dake**

 **Honoka**

 **Tsumetai heya wo kousasuru kanjou**

 **Ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii**

 **Anju, Erina**

 **Akuma no koe wa tsukisasari kienai**

 **Kamen no ura wo saa hiki hagashite**

 **All**

 **Yami ga fukamari modorenai aijou**

 **Surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki**

 **Hanabi no youni hajikete kieru made**

 **Tagai wo kogashi subete wo moya shiteku**

 **Yasashiku...**

All four girls had tears in their eyes but not of sadness but of happiness. They had finally found each other again and this time they would never let go... Ever!

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Rehab, Songs and New Schools**


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Friends of the Past

* * *

 **Author's Note- Alright! Chapter Three is now up and running. Apologises if it's a bit sloppily written but I wrote it now because I couldn't sleep.**

 **Nagisa- *Yawns* Ahhhh now I can finally relax for a while!**

 **Umi- Really now... But what about chapter 4? *Grins evilly while cracking knuckles***

 **Nagisa-... AHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES UMI'S GONE DARK!**

 **So here we are with Chapter three- Rehab, Songs and New Schools**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Love Live or anything associated with it. I only own the plot that**

 **Rated M for referenced rape, explicit language and lemons in future chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Rehab, Songs and New Schools

* * *

Here we find ourselves at the at the Kira Household. As you can probably guess this is the living residence of Kira Tsubasa and her fami... "Ahhhhh!" shouted a high pitched voice before a rather loud crash was heard through out the entire house.

Rushing footsteps echoed through the hallway as Tsubasa, Anju and Erena came running while her parents followed at a slower pace having already guessed what had happened.

Reaching the staircase they could see a wincing Honoka who had a single hand on the banister while the other rubbed her back a bit to check for bruising. "Mou! How long is it till I won't trip every five seconds...stupid rehab..." she trailed off in a disdainful voice.

Her three friends looked at her worriedly. " What are you doing! I thought I told you to stay in bed or if necessary only walk around the room...Not the stairs! You could of seriously hurt yourself!" Erena scolded which in turn made Honoka pout with tears in her eyes. Her expression softened once she knew she got her point across.

Wiping away Honoka's tears she laughed a little which only served to make her pout more. "In all my years I never thought I would see you this weak and feeble... Geez..." she said in a soft voice while leaning down to pick her up.

"Wow...How old are you then because from your previous statement you sound like an old woman talking about her childhood..." Honoka said with a grin which made both Tsubasa and Anju who were behind them burst out laughing while Erena's eyebrow twitched a little but nothing else could suggest that she didn't find that funny.

Picking Honoka up she noticed a scowl on Tsubasa's face. She just gave her a confused look and she quickly looked away. "Hey Tsubasa something wrong?" she said changing her expression from a confused expression to a concerned one.

"...Nothing never mind" Erena just decided to leave it at that, it was not her business to butt into... What ever was bothering her.

Tsubasa herself didn't even know what was going on. This thing she was feeling was completely and utterly foreign to her and she was really confused. Deciding that worrying about it won't get her anywhere she slowly followed Erena and Anju upstairs while her parents went back to doing whatever they were doing prior to Honoka's little accident on the stairs.

* * *

-Tsubasa's Room-

* * *

Setting down a pouting Honoka on Tsubasa's bed Erena turned and left the room leaving a confused Tsubasa and a still pouting Honoka.

" _What is this feeling...? When Erena was holding Honoka I just felt...I felt so ...so"_ She said to herself in her mind trying to think of the word to describe the strange foreign feeling. Then it hit her and her face twisted into a look of all out horror. Honoka seemed to notice this before slowly making her way over to Tsubasa, who was still deep in her thoughts, as to not fall over or startle the girl.

" _J...Jealousy! No it can't be! But why...? Why was I feeling that toward Erena of all people!? She hasn't done anything wrong!"_ Tsubasa thought and she would have continued doing so had she not been able to breath courtesy of Honoka who had pinched her nose and she didn't breath out off her mouth.

"So... What's got you in so deep in thinking that she was completely oblivious to the outside world mmmm?" Honoka said in a happy tone after she had surrendered Tsubasa's nose of course.

Said girl spoke with a small smile appearing on her face before replying. "I was... Just thinking about our past...do u remember?" she lied but she was also curious to know if she remembered their past.

"Your lying." She said as she looked at Tsubasa with a deadpan glare. Tsubasa held her hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture before she lowered them to her lap and smiled a truly gentle and kind smile. "Now this definitely bring back memories." Honoka stopped glaring and smiled at Tsubasa.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

 _A young 5 year old Kira Tsubasa was wondering around in a forest near the ocean that her parents brought her to for the holidays. Holidays were supposed to be fun but here she was scared dirty and completely lost. All of a sudden she heard a voice. It sounded like it was ... Singing and who ever it was had an incredible voice in Tsubasa's point of view_

 _Thinking through her options she decided to follow the voice and hope it led out of the dark and scary forest that loomed overhead._

 _Quickly following the voice, she soon found the source. There just outside of the forest she had been trapped in moments before, on a pier stood a girl with long ginger hair with a bit tied up in a side ponytail. She wore a short layered red mini skirt with two black belts crossing over each other. She also wore a one shouldered white top with black wings on the back. Her legs were covered by long thigh high stockings with a pair of grey ballet flats on her feet._

 _She had her hands clasped together in front of her as she took a deep breath and began to sing again._

 _ **Train of Rainbow – AKB0048 ~**_

 _ **kaze no eki de matteru hizashi**_

 _ **sora o wataru kumo no senro**_

 _ **boku wa tokei o chirari nagamete**_

 _ **sotto shinkokyuu shita nda**_

 _ **kimi wa "yuku na" to hikitomerareteru no ka?**_

 _ **ai o furikireru ka?**_

 _ **niji no ressha ga jikokudoori ni**_

 _ **yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo**_

 _ **kimi to issho ni tabidachitai nda**_

 _ **subete sutete yattekoi!**_

 _ **onaji tochi de ikiteitara**_

 _ **atarimae no ima shika miezu**_

 _ **haruka kanata mezashinagara**_

 _ **sekai hiroi ne tte kizukou**_

 _ **kimi wa mirai e ittemitaku nai no ka?**_

 _ **kako ni shigamitsuku ka?**_

 _ **niji no ressha ni noriokureru na**_

 _ **tsugi ga itsuka wa shirasaretenai**_

 _ **yagate bokura wa nanika o te ni ire**_

 _ **itsuka koko ni modoru darou**_

 _ **ima youyaku kimi ga maniatta**_

 _ **hashiridaseba nanika hajimaru**_

 _ **nanairo no kakehashi**_

 _ **niji no ressha ga jikokudoori ni**_

 _ **yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo**_

 _ **kimi to issho ni tabidachitai nda**_

 _ **subete sutete yattekoi.**_

 _The girl finished with a deep breath before spinning on her heel only to come face to face with three girls._

 _The three looked between themselves before looking back at her. The ginger haired girls eyes suddenly softened and she spoke in a soft tone. "Well hello there. Pardon my rudeness, were are my manners, My name is Kosaka Honoka its a pleasure to meet you. And what are your names?" she asked in a polite tone and using language far more intelligent than most her age and higher could understand._

 _The first to step forward had green eyes and light brown hair. "My name, Miss Kosaka Honoka, is Kira Tsubasa!" she said with a light smile present on her face._

 _The next was a girl with long purple hair and blue eyes. "My name is Toudou Erena, Kosaka-san" she answered formally._

 _Last but not least a girl with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes stepped forward to introduce herself. "My name is Yuuki Anju, Kosaka-Chan!" she said with a little bit of excitement at meeting a new person._

" _It is a pleasure to meet all three of you" she said with a bow in which they returned._

 _Looking directly forward and locked eyes with Tsubasa. Emerald green met Sapphire blue. Honoka blinked a little before she giggled a little._

" _Are you perhaps lost you three... Or were you wondering around the dark forest by yourself for another reason?" she said in a slightly deceiving voice._

" _WERE NOT LOST!" They all shouted simultaneously only too look at the ground while trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. Suddenly they were all bonked on the head by a fist belonging to Honoka. What she said next stuck next stuck with them like paper and glue._

" _Don't lie. Lying will get you nowhere in life. All it is used for is pathetic excuses for people who can't face the truth of reality. Cowards, you could call them they are the ones who get the least of life. If you tell the truth your future will have many doors for you to walk through and so many fun adventures for you to take part in so..." she said turning back to the sea._

" _Promise me you will not lie. Tell the truth even in dire situations because that is how you will persevere through the many hardships that life loves to throw at us." She finished in a calm serein tone. They all agreed and said yes to her request._

 _She turned back around before walking off of the pier. Turning to face the three stunned girls she said. "Well do you want to go home or not my friends." She said before turning again and carried on walking knowing that they were following closely behind her._

* * *

-Flashback End-

* * *

They both giggled at the memory before Honoka suddenly looked gloomy and depressed. "You know... Before I met you three again recently i had no memories prior to age 9. But seeing you made me remember... Everything..." she started

"When we we're 9 I was hit by a truck and taken to hospital. I was later diagnosed with first degree amnesia and they had no idea if I would ever remember... But I guess they got their answer... I really missed you guys so much and in my heart I knew that i knew you but I couldn't remember." She said with her hair shadowing her eyes but Tsubasa could still see the tears dripping down her pale cheeks.

Suddenly Honoka stood up heading for the door while ignoring the pain in her leg. " I'm going to the bathroom..." she said in a teary voice. As she opened the door however she bumped into Erena who was about to come into the room after hearing all of the things along with Anju.

But since her leg was still hurting she couldn't balance herself properly. Tsubasa made a grab for her arm but as she got a grip she slipped as well.

A crash was heard and both Erena and Anju rushed into the room only to see a very amusing sight.

There on Tsubasa's bedroom was Tsubasa herself with her arms and legs on either side of Honoka who was underneath her. The most embarrassing thing had yet to come though and there previously pain closed eyes shot open.

Teary blue eyes stated slightly widened at the surprised Tsubasa's emerald green eyes. It was actually really embarrassing thing to happen. When they fell not only did they landed in a compromising position but... They there lips were locked...

They were kissing!

* * *

 **Author's Note- I decided to do the changing school bits later on in the story cuz I'm just having fun messing around with the characters right now.**

 **Next Chapter- Embarrassing Moments and Teasing**

 **See ya next time kittens xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Friends of the Past**

* * *

Summary\- Tsubasa, Anju, Erina and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members if A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Nagisa- Wahh! That took long too write and yes this story is now officially TsubasaxHonoka as a request from my first reveiwer.**

 **Shout out to bobzity1 for following me since the beginning! Thanks so much kitten!**

 **I wasn't quite sure of how to continue this story and to be completely honest I still don't so ANY suggestions for the plot are welcomed!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Love Live, or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot twists that I made.**

* * *

Last time...

* * *

 _A crash was heard and both Erena and Anju rushed into the room only to see a very amusing sight._

 _There on Tsubasa's bedroom was Tsubasa herself with her arms and legs on either side of Honoka who was underneath her. The most embarrassing thing had yet to come though and there previously pain closed eyes shot open._

 _Teary blue eyes stated slightly widened at the surprised Tsubasa's emerald green eyes. It was actually really embarrassing thing to happen. When they fell not only did they landed in a compromising position but... They there lips were locked..._

 _They were kissing!_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Embarrassing Moments and Teasing -

* * *

Both girls, who were still lip locked, faces blew up in massive blushes that the others around them thought that they had created a brand new colour fir the current red colour spectrum.

Tsubasa who realised what they were doing and thinking about there current position jumped up off of the dazed and blushing Honoka on the floor.

On the other side of the room both Erena and Anju looked at the two small girls in untold amusement. Erena suddenly chuckled a little, which was followed by Anju until they both finally burst out in fits of laughter at the current awkward atmosphere and situation between Honoka and Tsubasa.

Said pair of girls heads whipped round at the sound of their laughter before looks of horror adorned their faces as they blushed 10 shades darker if at all possible.

"S...Shut up the pair of you! It's not funny!" Both Tsubasa and Honoka said in perfect sync unknown to them. This only served to make them laugh louder until finally they had both had enough of the embarrassment they were currently facing.

Both Anju and Erena stopped laughing suddenly when they felt something dark. Turning around they both started sweating profusely when they saw the menacing dark aura surrounding the blushing pair.

"Oh girls... Run away before we decide to kill you..." the pair said in unison once again but this time in a sickly sweat menacingly dark voice. Suddenly without warning both girls shot forward making hand gestures as if to tickle something... Or someone!

With that thought in mind the scared girls darted out the room so fast they left dust clouds in the shape of them.

Through out that day the neighbours thought that someone was being tortured by the screams for mercy coming from inside the houses walls. At around ten to five in the evening they suddenly stopped only to be replaced by moans and pained groans.

As it turned out Honoka had caught Erena and Tsubasa had caught Anju and for the next few hours they tortured them with hours apon hours of tickle sessions! At the end of it both Erena and Anju were glaring so hard it could kill while Tsubasa and Honoka just sat there with satisfied smirks on their now pale faces.

* * *

-Time Skip- Night time -

* * *

In the end they all decided to sleep in Tsubasa's room tonight and since Tsubasa had a double queen size bed it could easily fit four people in it actually to be completely honest it could probably fit eight or nine but it would then be a tight squeeze but still they'd all fit regardless.

Starting from the left end of the bed we have Anju who was wearing her light blue panties and bra. Next was Tsubasa who Anju had her arms round. She was wearing a dark grey set of underwear the same design as Anju's. Third in the bed was Honoka who wore dark red underwear that fit snuggly around her already well developing body. Her arms were wrapped around the back of Tsubasa's neck and was snuggling her to her chest. Not that she or Tsubasa minded of course. She also rested her head against the top of Tsubasa's. Lastly to the far right of the bed was Erena who was wearing an orange set of underwear.

She herself had wrapped her arms around Honoka's waist and slipped one of her legs around hers to cuddle her more. Now don't get me wrong they knew that their positions were considered of the erotic variety but they didn't care because they lived each other. _(Nagisa- Like a very deep... Deep friendship)_

While they slept peacefully they failed to notice the excited and giggling mother belonging to none other than Tsubasa move into the room silently with a no flash camera.

Moving steadily closer to the massive bed she froze when she heard Honoka moan slightly. Moving forward a bit more she found out why.

Erena had her left knee pressed between her legs while Tsubasa was pressing her face into her chest. Meanwhile Anju had her hands on Honoka's exposed stomach and the undersides of her developing chest. _"Well what luck three beautiful youths to love. As they say three is much better than one!"_ Tsubasa's mother thought with a giggle and a blush at the thought of the foursome she might have on her hands in the future.

Quickly focusing on the task she originally set out to do she brought the camera up and started snapping pictures of the possibly once in a life time occurrence which she highly doubted but hey she was a mother it was her job to embarrass her child as much as humanly possible in new and funny ways.

Unknown to her the clicking of the camera had woken Anju up and she whispered what was happening to Tsubasa who in turn whispered it to Honoka and finally Honoka whispered it to Erena. Now fully awake they decided to play around a bit.

Anju as to still appear sleeping snuggled tightly to Tsubasa's back before slowly moving her hands up to Tsubasa's chest and proceeded to cup her breasts in her hands.

Tsubasa moaned a little before she rolled sideways. Rolling directly onto Honoka who hugged her head to her chest again. Tsubasa was now laying directly on top of Honoka while Honoka just stayed perfectly still with even sleep-like breathing.

Finally both Erena and Anju rolled inwards a bit while snaking their arms around her neck loosly. Then they snuggled their bodies as close as possible to the bunk bed pair and snuggled their faces into the crook on her neck on both sides. Soon enough they stopped moving around and Mrs Kira was nearly crying with joy at the amount of embarrassing material.

A little while later she left with a smug grin on her face having thought she had finally caught her daughter in the trap hook line and sinker.

Unfortunately and unknown to her there was a camera in the room taking a video of everything she had just done. Deciding that they were way to comfortable to move now they fell asleep in the same position they had ended up in beforehand.

* * *

-Time Skip- The Next Morning - 6:00am -

* * *

Slowly as the early morning sun swept through the curtains the four girls began to stir apart from Honoka. The three girls that were awake grinned lightly at each other before waking Honoka with their good morning kisses on the lips. First was Tsubasa then Erena and finally Anju. She looked at each girl and grinned back at them before sitting up.

They had a bit of work to do before they could pull off this prank. They called it 'Get back a Mama for spying in on privacy.' They planned to edit last nights video and piece it together at certain parts to make it look embarrassing for her.

Quickly grabbing her laptop, Erena logged in and synced it up to the 65" plasma screen TV so they could all see without crowding round her. While she was busy with that the other three were busy locking the door and making sure the windows were also sealed shut before pulling down all blinds and turning on the light so they could see.

The next three – four hours involved editing the video and putting clips of it together to make embarrassing scenes. For instance when she blushed and rubbed her legs together they added a moan sound to a bit where they were all caressing Honoka's beautiful body. By the end of it they were nearly dying of laughter.

Saving the video in a password protected high privacy file they started deleting all evidence of the video being tampered with.

After doing that Honoka pulled out a disposable phone and sent the video to Mrs Kira. Quickly putting everything back in the exact place it had been earlier this morning, they climbed into bed in a slightly different position than before.

This time Tsubasa leaned her head against her stomach and Erena and Anju hug their arms around her chest tightly. On accident though they fell asleep because Mrs Kira didn't come running in.

Later when they woke up Honoka was relaxing when she felt something wet on the bed as did the other occupants. They decided to check on the count of three since they all felt it and didn't know what it was.

One...Two...THREE! And they lifted the duvet... What they saw made them cringe slightly.

Blood... There was blood in four different spots on the bed. Yeah they were happy to be becoming a women at a younger age at most but to start their periods on the exact same date meant they had to deal with each others emotional fits and that was never fun.

They went to the bathroom with spare under ware in black with some clean clothes and they all came out freshened up and ready for the long day ahead of them.

They each wore a pair of black short shorts with black belts, a white off the shoulder tight top that was held on the shoulders by a coloured strip of fabric on each side. The top itself went just past the elbow. They all looked at each other and laughed at how they all chose the exact same out outfit.

An annoyed look settled on all four of their faces when they realised how long the next few years were gonna be. Finishing middle school and all. Sighing quickly they steeled themselves for the troubles of finishing Middle School.

* * *

 **Author's Note – I hope u enjoyed Chapter 4 even though I was just messing around with my thoughts for this.**

 **Warning – There will be a 4 year time skip as I am making then start Highschool at age 14 and finish when they are 17.**

 **Anyway hope u enjoyed this and I will see you soon with Chapter 5 – High schools, Classes and brand new Popularity**

 **See ya kittens**


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten **Friends of the Past**

* * *

Summary\- Tsubasa, Anju, Erena and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members if A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Nagisa – As you can see I have changed the story a bit I made Honoka a small harem and no it will not have additional members.**

 **This fic is now a Tsubasa x Anju x Erena x Honoka now so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Love Live or anything associated with it i only own the plot that twists away from Love Lives original plot or story.**

* * *

Last Time -

* * *

 _Blood... There was blood in four different spots on the bed. Yeah they were happy to be becoming a women at a younger age at most but to start their periods on the exact same date meant they had to deal with each others emotional fits and that was never fun._

 _They went to the bathroom with spare under ware in black with some clean clothes and they all came out freshened up and ready for the long day ahead of them._

 _They each wore a pair of black short shorts with black belts, a white off the shoulder tight top that was held on the shoulders by a coloured strip of fabric on each side. The top itself went just past the elbow. They all looked at each other and laughed at how they all chose the exact same out outfit._

 _An annoyed look settled on all four of their faces when they realised how long the next few years were gonna be. Finishing middle school and all. Sighing quickly they steeled themselves for the troubles of finishing Middle School._

* * *

Chapter 5 – New Schools, Classes and Popularity -

* * *

Time Skip - 4 Years Later -

Here we find ourselves in the home of one Toudou Erena. Ever since Honoka's foster parents 'died' she has been living in either Tsubasa's, Anju's or Erena's houses. It was an arrangement that the parents of the three girls came up with.

Every month Honoka and the two other girls would stay round the fourth persons house and it would change monthly.

This had been going on for nearly four years now and it was a fool proof plan that made the four girls closer than ever. They even admitted that they all had feelings for each other about a year ago when they had all finally figured it out.

Now starting High school Honoka had her own little harem and she was as happy as can be with three lovers. Today was the day that they were going to start attending their new Highschool... UTX.

As soon as they woke up they put on there already prepared uniforms. Over the course of the past four years they had all grown up in all area's.

Erena's hair was now down just past her butt and was pin straight. She wore a white head band as well. She was about half a head taller than Tsubasa and had wide hips, full pink lips and C-cup breasts.

Next was Anju who's hair went to the middle of her back. On her head was a small white rose clip. She also had wider hips and C-cup breasts. She was only a little bit shorter than Erena.

Third was Tsubasa who's hair had stayed shoulder length had C-cup breasts and wide hips as well. She was the same height as Anju.

Finally was the leader of this little harem going by the name of Honoka. She had wide hips and the biggest breasts of the group with large c boarder line CC-cup breasts. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and she had tied up a bit in a side ponytail that was held up by a white ribbon with black trim. She was slightly taller than both Anju and Tsubasa. Just about Erena's height maybe a tiniest bit shorter but not even noticeable.

There uniforms were mainly white with black trim and black ties and black buttons. They had thigh high socks that left about 4 inches between them and there skirts showing just the right amount of skin.

The four girls, to the public and anyone who knew them were considered drop dead gorgeous and even models and older women were jealous of them.

The four looked at each other and smirked as they thought of all their plans they had created for high school falling into place. As it turns out they were already quite popular as they had been modelling for quite some time so they have the popularity they need.

They planned to start an idol club... Well more like they have already set up an idol club. When they all got 100% on the entrance exams to UTX they immediately requested to meet the head teacher of said school and asked for permission to set up an idol club for just the four of them.

They planned to become school idols and win Love Live in the near future. They had been preparing for years to improve their singing, dancing, sports abilities and other things over the past four years and they think that they are ready to give it a try.

They all quickly, after making sure that they had everything, left for UTX about two hours early so they could set up for their performance in the entrance ceremony.

After arriving they were greeted by the Head Mistress, who gave a wave and a bright smile when she spotted the before she quickly ushered them to the schools auditorium.

It was huge compared to any of the ones that other schools usually had and it made the girls eyes sparkle just thinking about performing in front of a hall this big full of students.

Quickly entering a room so they could practice and change into there chosen outfits.

* * *

-Time Skip- UTX Auditorium -

Well here they were there was definitely no turning back now. Right after the Head Mistress made her speech it would be their cue to go on stage.

They all wore the same thing but with slight differences. They all had black layered skirts with gold trim on the edges of each layer. They went to mid thigh. They also had on white tops of a varying type. Tsubasa's was a V- neck with sleeves that went down just past the elbow. Erena had a short sleeved version of that. Anju had a one shouldered one that was on her right shoulder. Finally Honoka had on a sleeveless one. Each top had a black rim.

Next was the gloves. They all wore fingerless black leather gloves and white thigh high stockings with black heels. On their wrists they all had two bracelets made of beads.

They were all different colours. Tsubasa's was Sliver with amethysts, Anju's was gold with sapphires, Erena's was white gold with emeralds and Honoka's was black jet with rubies.

In their ears were studs with the same designs as the bracelet's and they also had heart necklaces of the same colour and design as their earring's and bracelet's. Honoka's ribbon was now a black silk with white trim. Erena had a black headband, Anju had a white headband and Tsubasa had a black and white rose clip.

Suddenly they realised that the principle had stopped her speech and was about to address them.

"We have quite the surprise for you today... As a request of the four top scoring students of the entrance examinations, they will be performing for us... Please welcome Kira Tsubasa, Yuuki Anju, Toudou Erena and Kosaka Honoka!" The had Mistress shouted in a joyful tone while stepping of stage and taking her seat in the front row with the other teachers.

As on cue the four girls ran out on stage and stood in a line. First Anju then Tsubasa then Honoka and finally Erena.

The students in the crowd could only stare in disbelief. It was well known all through Japan that these four were quite famous in the modeling industry and have won many competitions. To find out they are now attending the same school as them and are in the same year as you had to come as quite a shock.

The four on stage faltered slightly thinking they were unwanted but Honoka quickly stamped that thought out and stepped forward.

"We are UTX High school's new School Idols..." she began before the remaining three members stepped forward so they were all in line again. "A-RISE" they all finished together.

"This is our first concert, we will be singing a song we wrote recently. It's called Self Control we hope you enjoy it! "Erena and Anju said together before all four ran into their position's. Both Honoka and Tsubasa were behind Erena and Anju respectively while standing up and the other two were in front of them on their knees with their arms in front of their faces. When they were in position the music started.

 **Saint Snow – Self Control – Love Live Sunshine**

 **Brackets - Erena and Anju**

 **Normal – Honoka and Tsubasa**

 _ **Italics -**_ **Everyone**

 **Saikou da to iwaretai yo shinken da yo**

 _ **We gotta go!**_

 **Yume wa yume demo kantan ni todokanai**

 **Tokubetsu na mono mesasou wo janai ka**

 **Sono tame dakara naitari shinai**

 _ **Teki wa dare?**_

 **Teki wa yowai jibun no kage sa**

 **Wakaru deshou**

 **Yowai kokoro ja dame nanda to** **(dame nan da)**

 **Kanji yo** **(shikkari)**

 _ **Ima tateru basho SELF CONTROL**_

 **Saikou** **(One more chance time!)**

 **Iwaretai minna ni ne**

 **(Saikou da to iwaretai yo)**

 **(Dance now! Dance now!)**

 **Saikou** **(One more chance time!)**

 **Iwaserutte kimeta nda yo**

 **(Shinken da yo asobi janai)**

 **(Dance now! Dance now!)**

 **Tooku no hikari he motto Baby!**

 **(Issho ni tobitai motto Baby!)**

 _ **Furueru yubisaki shittemo minaide**_

 _ **Taisetsu nano wa SELF CONTROL!**_

They finished on that last note while breathing slightly heavier than normal. They all had massive smiles on their faces. Their smiles dimmed however when they realised that the audience was completely silent and everyone in the audience was wide eyed.

But why? Did they make a mistake? "Ano..." Honoka began as they all grabbed each others hand and bowed to the audience. "Arigato. We hope you enjoyed our performance today!" They all said before they heard it. A single person clapped before chaos erupted across the hall giving them a bit of a scare.

Every audience member was out of their seats clapping or whistling while giving their own shouts of praise. Even the teachers were out of their seats with their eyes sparkling like children in a candy store. The sight brought tears to the members of A-RISE's eyes and they all gave each other a peace sign before Honoka couldn't resist the urge any longer and glomped the other three members. All four of them laughed while crying tears of joy.

They then quickly straightened themselves up when the Head Mistress made her way back on to the stage and congratulating them before turning back to the excited audience.

"Well that was exciting, let's hope we will see lots more of them in the coming future. Show your love and support... Give it up for ... A-RISE!" And just like that the hall erupted in loud cheers so loud in fact that the girls thought they might go slightly deaf.

Although they didn't care. All they cared about was that now they were officially school idols and they plan to make everyone proud.

* * *

 **Nagisa- And Chapter 5 was a pain to write cuz word was screwing around again lol.**

 **Next Chapter - Meeting µ and The Bringer of Traumatizing Memories**

 **See ya next time kittens!**


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten **Friends of the Past**

* * *

Summary\- Tsubasa, Anju, Erena and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members if A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Nagisa - YAY! My longest chapter ever! I'm sooo... Happy!**

 **It's funny, when I posted chapter one I didn't have any inspiration to continue and I thought it would become my least popular story lol XD!**

 **But in the end I had to continue it because it had a lot of readers! Well at least now I'm having fun writing it. ;)**

 **Well if there are any suggestions for me to add to the story the PM me please!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Love Live, its characters, its plot or its music. I do however own the twists from the original plot line from the anime.**

 **Please enjoy chapter 6! Meeting µ and The Bringer of Traumatizing Memories!**

* * *

 _Last time –_

* * *

 _The sight brought tears to the members of A-RISE's eyes and they all gave each other a peace sign before Honoka couldn't resist the urge any longer and glomped the other three members. All four were laughing in joy but they quickly straightened up when the applause started to die down._

 _Then the head mistress walked on stage and congratulated them before returning her attention to the audience. "Well that was exciting now wasn't it! Let's hope to see another performance and to wish them luck at being School Idols... Give another round of applause to UTX high schools new school idols... A-RISE!" The hall suddenly erupted in cheers again so loud the group thought they might go slightly deaf._

 _Although that didn't matter to them now all that mattered was that they were now officially acknowledge as School idols and they plan to make everyone proud._

* * *

Chapter 6 – Meeting µ and The Bringer of Traumatizing Memories –

* * *

After the performance at the entrance ceremony A-RISE's popularity skyrocketed. People from all years all over the school had asked for their autograph's or for them to take pictures with them.

Before they even knew it, it was already New Years and the four members of A-RISE had planned to go to the local shrine just on the outskirts of Akihabara. They also planned to put on a live performance of their new song and put it online.

The four girls, at this moment were getting ready to leave for the shrine and then set on their way. "New Years already huh...?" Anju said quietly with a small smile gracing her lips.

"It went by so fast I can't believe its already been 6 months since we started as School Idols..." Tsubasa replied while smiling a bit herself.

They were about to ascend a large flight of steps when they heard loud voices from ahead of them. Quickly looking further forward they saw a group of eight girls, two of which appeared to be arguing.

Honoka who was having a nice time up till now didn't want it to be ruined by arguing girls quickly walked down the stairs towards them in line with the other three members.

Nico and Maki who where screaming at each other for no reason were suddenly silenced by a serene and gentle voice.

"Now now what ever is the matter here? What reason is there to argue on the night of the New Year?" Honoka asked with a small frown being displeased with the ruckus these girls were creating.

The two girls didn't even spare a glance in their direction, the six other members however...

"N...No way!" Hanayo sputtered with her words not being able to continue due to being overwhelmed. "It's A-RISE nya!" Rin practically screamed in surprise.

This seemed to draw the attention of the to arguing girls more specifically the black haired one. The two spun around so fast they thought they heard a crack.

"A-RISE!? Where?! Oh my god I dont have time to present myself!" Nico shouted in alarm. Three girls of the nine looked completely surprised before their faces turned to one of joy.

"Honoka!" Kotori, Eli and Umi shouted before hugging said girl. Eli and Umi around each side and Kotori wrapped her arms around her neck. "Umm..." Honoka made a thinking noise before realising why these three seemed so damn familiar.

"No way! Eli, Kotori, Umi! I haven't seen you guys since elementary school!" Quickly looking her over after letting her go as well as the other two Kotori decided to comment on her new attire. "So...you really do have a fashion sense! I knew I wasn't crazy! See Umi I'm not crazy!" She said cutely while turning to Umi with a pout.

Meanwhile the other five members were doing their own thing such as; Nico, Maki and Nozomi had confused expressions on their faces even though some traces of anger could be seen seeping into Nico's expression. Hanayo was on the floor nearly hyperventerlating because she got too excited and Rin was next to her worrying over Hanayo seemingly not bothered by the appearance of Japan's new pop sensation.

Yes you heard right. Not are they only popular in Akihabara but their music had spread through the entirety of Japan in only the matter of a month!

Suddenly Nico jumped forward and pointed at Honoka. "Hey you! Honoka whatever your name was! I challenge you to a duel! If I win you quit A-RISE and I take your place!" The rest of µ gasped at her boldness and the other members of A-RISE just smirked slightly knowing of Honoka's competetive attitude.

Then all of A-RISE spoke in perfect unison taking the members of µ by complete surprise. "Fine then but what if we win?" This caused Nico to sputter a bit before replying.

"IF you win then you can decide, then and only then!" Honoka chuckled a bit. " Very well then Miss Nico follow us..." she trailed off before turning to the rest of µ. "You are welcome to join us if you'd wish." She finished before the famous idol group spun on their heels and walked off with µ trailing behind them at a steady pace but they kept their distance

* * *

-Akihabara Activity Center-

* * *

As soon as they arrived the members went different ways. After a quick discussion Honoka went to grab her group some food and drinks while the other three settled down in a private VIP booth they were led to.

They were soon joined by µ who just chose to sit quietly on the opposite side of the room waiting for Honoka.

She soon came back balancing two trays in each hand and two others resting on the front of her arm. What surprised them most was the drinks on the third tray weren't even rippling meaning she was perfectly balanced.

She quickly placed them down and started sorting out who's is who's. Well... There was really no need to anyway they all got the same thing. For starters a small bowl of pasta in sun dried tomato sauce with garlic bread. The main course was a chicken salad wrap with cheese and side of rice and different sauces. For dessert they each had a tropical lemon and mango sundae with a large fruit platter. Finally they each had a glass of sparkling pink lemonade with a few bottles for refills.

The members of µ's mouths drooled and Hanayo reached out a hand to take some food but was stopped abruptly by Honoka who had nearly stabbed the offending hand with her fork. " If you want food get your own this is our food" It was only then that they realised that there was only three of each type of food.

"Hey! There is plenty there to share be polite!" Nico demanded but then received a deadpan stare from the whole of A-RISE which made them sweat slightly. " ...No" they all said in unison before they started eating with such elegance and brilliant equittique that it astounded them.

The members of µ all sweat dropped at the blunt response before a waitress came by and took their orders. Soon everyone was finished eating and everyone had some pink lemonade.

"So..." Tsubasa began. "What exactly does your challenge entail?" Anju said in a semi-serious tone with a creepy smile on her face telling them to just try and cheat.

Nico who quickly gathered her courage looked straight at them. "By participating in the contest we will match each others dancing, singing, flexibility, sports capability's and then we will have 10 minutes to hand out 500 flyers each for the Love Live competition coming up next April. Is this acceptable?" The members across from them looked at each other as if having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Second later they all looked forward with smiles and nodded in agreement and so the competition began. First was dancing; they had both danced to different songs and their hosts had written the scores down. Second was singing.

Nico decided to sing a song she was familiar with and she chose a solo version of Start:Dash.

* * *

 **Start:Dash - µ - Love Live**

* * *

 **I say...**

 **Hey, hey, hey, start dash**

 **Hey, hey, hey, start dash**

 **Ubuge no kotoritachi mo**

 **Itsuka sora ni habataku**

 **Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu**

 **Akiramecha dame na nda**

 **Sono hi ga zettai kuru**

 **Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne**

 **Hajimari no kodou**

 **Ashita yo kaware**

 **Kibou ni kaware**

 **Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware**

 **Start**

 **Kanashimi ni tozasarete**

 **Naku dake no kimi ja nai**

 **Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa**

 **Kanashimi ni tozasarete**

 **Naku dake ja tsumaranai**

 **Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no)**

 **Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara**

 **Shinjiteru yo dakara start**

 **Ameagari no kibun de**

 **Takamaru kitai no naka**

 **Tsumazuita koto sae mo**

 **Omoide ni shiyou**

 **Ashita ga saku yo**

 **Kibou ga saku yo**

 **Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita**

 **Dash**

 **Yorokobi o uketomete**

 **Kimi to boku tsunagarou**

 **Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa**

 **Yorokobi o uketomete**

 **Kimi to boku susumu darou**

 **Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)**

 **Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera**

 **Kanata e to boku wa dash**

 **Mata hitotsu yume ga umare**

 **Kanashimi ni tozasarete**

 **Naku dake no kimi ja nai**

 **Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa**

 **Yorokobi o uketomete**

 **Kimi to boku tsunagarou**

 **Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa**

 **Yorokobi o uketomete**

 **Kimi to boku susumu darou**

 **Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)**

 **Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera**

 **Kanata e to boku wa dash**

 **Hey, hey, hey, start dash**

 **Hey, hey, hey, start dash**

* * *

Soon it was Honoka's turn. She was slowly scrolling through the list om the screen in front of her. Quickly clicking on she put on a microphone head set so she could dance as well as sing.

* * *

 **Blood Teller – Mirai Nikki**

* * *

 **Kokoro ga shinu yo jibun no tamerai ga hikigane ni naru yo**

" **Tasukete" kimi e to**

" **Shinjite" kimi kara moreta koe ni yureru**

 **Kiseki o inorou ka**

 **Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou**

 **Yami no oku de kurikaesu**

 **Sakebi itami ikari akui.**

 **Erabareshi Blood teller**

 **Nakitakunai kore ijou aitakunai**

 **Moeru itoshisa ga kousa shita**

 **Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete**

 **Dare ni mo tomerarenai**

 **Kore wa mirai? Sore to mo yume? Kotae wa doko darou**

 **Kore ga ima o tamesu tobira kowasu no? Akeru no? Doushiyou**

* * *

She wasn't even breathing hard by the end like Nico had been. That at least had to say something about the level of difference between their experience as idols.

All score's were hidden until the end and soon the competition came to a swift end as well. Now it was time for the scores to be read.

* * *

This was Nico's scores:

Dancing: 97/300

Singing: 95/300

Flexibility: 102/300

Sports capabilities: 104/300

No. Of flyers handed out: 172/1300

Total Score: 570/2500

* * *

"Best hand in your form of resignation already Kosaka!" Nico stated overconfidently while puffing out her chest. Honoka just stared at her with a blank expression but if you looked closely you could see her eyes were laughing.

After staring for a few seconds she looked back round at the hostess and smiled while nodding signaling her to say her scores.

"Miss Honoka has scored...

* * *

Dancing – 300/300

Singing – 300/300

Flexibility – 300/300

Sports Capabilities – 300/300

No. Of flyers handed out – 2828/1300

* * *

Everyone... Well nearly everyone stared in uncontained awe. A perfect score...no a more than perfect score. Honoka turned to her group and high fived each of them before a smirk settled on all four of their faces.

Their celebration was suddenly cut off by an absolutely furious Nico. "Impossible! I refuse to believe it how! How did you get a full house!?..." she trailed off as she seemed to think of something before a smirk found its way onto her face.

"Ha so you cheated huh? I knew you were nothing but a fake! You'd have to be because the challenge was to hand out 1300 flyers not 2800, we didn't even have that many flyers so if your gonna cheat at least do it properly!" she said with an annoyed smirk.

All four members of A-RISE kept there smirks before the hostess decided it was her time to step in. "Actually Nico-san Miss Honoka finished handing her flyers out in the first three minutes and then handed out the others that you didn't. After that she had five minutes to spare so she went to get a drink with her group." That set off a chain reaction of gasps, an especially loud one coming from Nico herself.

Honoka just continued smiling but the scary thing wad she had a murderous aura around her. "Now then as my prize for winning your group µ is to pay for all of our expenses for the day." This made them all sweat at thinking how much they'd spend.

"Luckily we have already done our shopping today so you will just have to pay for all facilities and things bought since we came here." With that last comment Honoka stood from her seat and walked out the door followed closely by the rest of A-RISE.

Soon after they left the hostess, who had left to get the bill, came back and handed Maki the receipt. Scanning over it quickly her eyes settled of the digits sitting on the bottom and they widened considerably.

Nico, who was getting impatient snatched the receipt out of her hand before her eyes also widened a lot. "¥972,841..." She let that settle in her mind for a minute before she screamed. "JUST HOW MUCH DID THEY BUY?!"

* * *

-With A-RISE-

* * *

The four were on their way back from the shrine after filming the MV for their new song 'Private Wars'. They were laughing about the misfortune of not knowing that they took µ to the most expensive leisure centre in all of Akihabara.

Honoka was a little bit hyper for some reason and couldn't stop skipping around like a five year old. She turned around intending on giving Anju a hug when something behind the group caught her eye.

All of a sudden her face went as pale as snow and her pupils shrunk to dots. Her eyes lost their usual sparkle and became a dull blue. Her breathing became heavy and her body started shaking.

The group noticed her sudden mood and body changes and followed her eyes and what they saw shocked them like never before.

There, about two hundred feet away from them stood a man that looked _exactly_ like Honoka's foster dad. Whipping around when they heard her give a terror filled shriek they saw her backing away before she completely spun a 180 and ran off in the direction towards the main road.

It only took them a few seconds to snap out of their horror induced states before they took off after her as fast as they could.

"Honoka! STOP your heading straight towards the road!" Tsubasa shouted in desperation only for it to fall on deaf ears and she ran straight into the main road.

Honoka herself seemed to finally realise what she was doing and looked around only to come face to face with a lorry speeding straight towards her. Memories of when she was hit by a car as a child sprung to mind and her body froze.

A look of pure unadulterated terror crossed her face before her world suddenly jerked side wards.

A few moments before Tsubasa had seen the look that crossed her face and acted without thinking. She ran straight into the road.

Pushing Honoka onto the path on the opposite she awaited impact but then felt arms wrap around her waist and felt herself and the owner of the arms getting thrown onto the pavement that she pushed Honoka onto only moments before.

Looking behind her she found Erena was the one to pull her out of the way and Anju was kneeling behind her with a worried expression. A look of realisation crossed all three of their faces and their heads darted around and caught sight of Honoka in near hysteria.

The sight in on its self made their hearts drop. When they tried to get any closer to her she would whimper and shuffle backwards even further away from them. Tsubasa had enough of being cautious and stepped forward even as she tried to shuffle backwards but soon found her with her back against the wall.

Rearing her hand back as tears appeared in the corner she brought it down quick and hard, slapping her across the cheek. Honoka's head snapped to the side and she gently placed a hand to her slowly reddening cheek and turned to face Tsubasa with a look of complete surprise.

By now Tsubasa had registered exactly what she just did and felt guilty but her anger overruled her guilt and she lost her cool.

"What the HELL Honoka! Are you stupid! You just nearly got run over by a lorry... A FUCKING LORRY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING INTO THE ROAD LIKE THAT! WHAT IF YOU GOT HIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED US YOU STUPID GIRL!" she screamed loudly at Honoka and was breathing hard with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Honoka was no better off than Tsubasa. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair and you could see her trying to stem the tears but to no anvil.

She suddenly lunged at Tsubasa and wrapped her arms around the girl while burying her face in her chest and started crying her heart out.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I..Its just he looked just like him and I couldn't help but be scared! It brought up all of the bad memories! I wasn't thinking rationally! I know that! And I know your angry with me but please don't hate me!... Please!" she finished weakly.

The other three members could only stare in surprise as its the first time they had seen her lose her composure to this extent. Right now she just looked so... Vulnerable.

At seeing her current state all of Tsubasa's anger immediately vanished and was replaced by guilt and regret for her outburst. Gently wrapping her arms around the distraught girl she whispered in a shaky voice.

"...Why would I hate you...? Your my precious hime and there is nothing you can ever do to change that..." she trailed off before hooking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at her.

Her eyes went slightly wider than normal before she relaxed and leaned forward following Tsubasa's movement.

Seconds later their lips locked and they sank deeper into the kiss but were soon interrupted by two distinct coughs.

Quickly breaking their intense make out session they turned to see their other two girlfriends fidgeting slightly. A wicked gleam appeared in both Honoka's and Tsubasa's eyes before they broke their hug and pounced on the two unsuspecting girls and giving each of them a passion filled kiss.

They were so into it they didn't even realise a small black haired senior in the bush with a camera in hand...

* * *

 **Nagisa – Uh oh troubles right around the corner especially for our favourite little black haired friend.**

 **Next Chapter – Blackmail Material and Consequences for their crimes!**

 **Please Rate and Review!**

 **No flames please... Ahh who cares.. MORE FLAMES FOR MADARA-SAMA!**

 **See ya next time kittens! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten Friends of the Past**

* * *

Summary\- Tsubasa, Anju, Erena and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members if A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell...

* * *

 **Nagisa – I am extremely sorry for my inconstant updated but school is really getting to me a bit… but again suggestions are always welcome. :D**

 **Anyway I will try my best in this chapter.**

 **Just so u know there** **WILL** **be Nico bashing in this chapter…. Just like the last chapter but what can I say… if ya hate em ya hate em… :D**

 **So here, after the long wait, is Chapter 7 please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Last Time –_

* * *

 _At seeing her current state all of Tsubasa's anger immediately vanished and was replaced by guilt and regret for her outburst. Gently wrapping her arms around the distraught girl she whispered in a shaky voice._

" _...Why would I hate you...? Your my precious hime and there is nothing you can ever do to change that..." she trailed off before hooking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at her._

 _Her eyes went slightly wider than normal before she relaxed and leaned forward following Tsubasa's movement._

 _Seconds later their lips locked and they sank deeper into the kiss but were soon interrupted by two distinct coughs._

 _Quickly breaking their intense make out session they turned to see their other two girlfriends fidgeting slightly. A wicked gleam appeared in both Honoka's and Tsubasa's eyes before they broke their hug and pounced on the two unsuspecting girls and giving each of them a passion filled kiss._

 _They were so into it they didn't even realise a small black haired senior in the bush with a camera in hand..._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Blackmail Material and Consequences for their crimes! –**

* * *

After finally breaking off from their steamy kisses they smiled at each other before they all turned to a frown. "The black haired bitch has made her move…" said Honoka in a monotone.

In return to her statement she got three swift nods. Only seconds later a big smile broke out on Anju's face before she pulled out an expensive looking camera from behind her back that she had gotten from god knows where.

"Too bad we're two steps ahead like always. I mean seriously the disguise was so pitiful. She looked like a cardboard box covered in green paint." Tsubasa said with a deadpan expression.

That look didn't stay for long however because they all burst out Erena suddenly burst out laughing about terrible disguise's and jealous idol wannabes. The laughter seemed to be contagious and soon all four girls were laughing.

They soon calmed down and began to walk home as they needed to prepare for tomorrow. Most likely the little pixie will have had a fake story published by morning.

As soon as they reached Anju's house they went straight to their shared room and began plotting. Which for them was posting their own pictures online of them kissing and putting them up for auction.

There was one thing the little midget didn't seem to know and that was that the love-love relationship between the members of A-RISE was a well known thing around the country.

They had decided that when they first started up that they should let it out to avoid aggression later on. And boy was that the right decision in fact it actually made popularity with the public skyrocket because they thought it was adorable and sweet.

They had been waiting to auction these photos for a while now and now seemed to be the perfect opportunity to do such a thing. Now the fans curiosity will be satisfied… for a while at least. But hey the fans have been wanting to see them kiss for a while so why not give them what they want.

Since they had time to spare they decided that they needed to sort out a little stalker problem in the form of a µ member by the name of Hanayo.

She had followed around all of them at on point or another and they even had video and picture proof. Enough to even file for a restraining order if they wanted. But maybe they should just save that for a bit later. If push comes to shove they could just outright tell her to fuck off and mind her own fucking business for once and to stop being so nosy.

Maybe if they did that then she may become someone worthy of calling a school idol. She also needed extreme help with the dancing and singing bit. All in all…. She is not fit to be a school idol… not one bit.

Click…Click and….. Done! The photos of them are now online. Quickly double checking that it was all good to go Anju quickly logged off of her computer and turned to face the other three girls with a devious smile.

"And its done! I put copy-write on all photos and said all photos not posted on that particular website and account are fake and that the customers should not waste their precious money on that trash when they can have the real thing if you order quickly. Once ordered there will be a signing event which fans can get their products signed personally." She finished still with a huge grin on her face.

The same grin soon plastered itself on the other three's faces before they all decided it was time to turn in. Giving each other a quick but passionate kiss they stripped to their underwear and slipped under the covered all cuddled up to each other.

* * *

 **Next Morning / - Anju's House – 6:00am**

* * *

The next morning they woke up at the usual time. Some would call them crazy, but they prefered getting up at this time because it was not cold or hot. It was also very quiet and relaxing for the four girls.

Slowly sitting up they all slid of the bed on their respective sides. (Erena and Honoka to the right and Anju and Tsubasa to the left) Honoka stretched her arms a bit before clapping her hands together getting the others attention.

"Ok you know the drill. Showers first, then we stretch for 30 minutes, then go on our run, then back to the showers before we warm up our voices and then go down for breakfast. Let's go!" Honoka said with an happy smile.

Quickly getting down to business they all walked to the extra large on-suite with a walk in shower. Turning on the shower they all used the chocolate, cherry and vanilla smelling hair and body wash.

Getting out, they brushed and dried each others hair before walking out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. Each grabbed a pair of skin tight black leggings with a white elbow sleeved top. On their feet was a pair of brand new shiny black and white trainers.

Once they were done with that they moved on to stretches'. It ended up with everyone sitting on someone's stomach while they have to keep up in the perfect bridge position. Soon enough they where finished and they quickly sorted themselves out for the run.

When they were ready they grabbed three water bottles each and headed out. Thing is… the second the door was closed they had begun to race each other. Not that it looked like it to other people but hey everyone has a competitive streak in them somewhere.

About a third into the run they stopped to drink a bottle of water. At this point they had raced to about 3km into the running course. Quickly finishing up their water they threw away the bottles and carried on with their run this pattern continued twice more before they arrived back home.

Heading up to the room they shared they stripped again while putting their dirty clothes in the hamper to be washed later and walking straight to the on-suite bathroom.

Following the same routine as earlier and every other day, they got out got dry and dressed for school. Tsubasa glanced at her watch briefly. "We should bead down. Breakfast should be done soon." She said.

All three of the sets of parents knew the girls where early risers so made sure to have breakfast on the table early as well.

All of them nodded in agreement and made their way down to the dinning room.

For breakfast the four girls had; English muffin with butter, strawberry yogurt, coffee, arugula, pickled peppers, scrambled eggs, fried chicken in soy sauce and waffles with strawberries, blueberries and bananas.

Now some might think that they really don't need all that food but they argue that they are still growing and need the nutrients. Another thing is they don't have to even worry about what they eat because they exercise three times a day.

One in the morning, then at lunch (they stretch and practice dancing) and finally when they get home.

Sitting down at the table they all gave a quiet 'itadakimasu' before picking up their chop sticks and began eating. Once done Honoka washed the dishes, Erena dried them and Tsubasa and Anju put them away.

Checking the time, it read 7:45. After they finished with the dishes Honoka went to the fridge and grabbed the bento's she had made last night. Handing one go each of them and taking the last for herself she closed the fridge and followed the rest to the door and to school.

On the way to school they talked animatedly about new dance routines and the new fashion season.

They decided to stop by the park after school as well just so they could take a break and relax a bit since they haven't been doing a whole lot of that lately… with school and all.

Lessons that day flew by like usual and soon it was lunchtime.

They decided to eat in the classroom today for no particular reason. Soon, however they where approached by some class mates. "Erm…Honoka?" said girl stopped her conversation with Anju about shoes and turned to look at the girls behind her.

The first had black hair that reached just past her shoulders and blue eyes. She was average height for a girl her age and was known to be a bit shy but was very friendly once you got to know her. Her name was Fujikazu Yumi.

The second girl had brown hair that reached just below her shoulder blades and green eyes. She too was average height and was known to be courageous and outgoing when she got stuck into things. This was Miamashi Sayori or just Yori for short.

Honoka gave both girls a kind smile which was returned quickly. "Yes what is it? Yori … Yumi?" She said in a polite but inviting tone.

Both girls seemed to fidget on the spot for a second or two before speaking up. "We were thinking…" Yumi started. "That maybe…" Yori continued before they both bowed. "May we please sit with you for lunch today?" they both said in perfect unison while their faces where on fire with embarrassment for speaking so loud.

Honoka blinked for a second before turning back to her group and watched as each nodded their heads with a smile. Turning back to the red faced girls she pushed out two chairs with her foot.

"Go right ahead we don't mind!" the four girls said in perfect unison as if they had been doing it for years. It was kinda scary really…

As the girls set themselves down in the chairs, the members of A-RISE got their bento's out from their bags. Quietly placing them on the table the two new girls watched as they set themselves up with such elegance.

Placing a handkerchief on their laps they opened their bento boxes and separated them out. There were three boxes in one

The first box was full of rice with some salad on the side and two lemon slices. On top of the rice was an umaboshi and a few mint and parsley leaves.

The second box had some fried chicken with soy sauce and lemon slices. Next to that was four egg rolls and some cherry tomatoes.

The third and final box had a variety of steamed vegetables and on the opposite side was a variety of fresh fruit's ranging from apple to watermelon.

Finally Honoka reached into her bad and pulled out four bottles filled with a green liquid.

The two new comers could only stare in awe at the girls amazing lunch's but they had to wonder.

"Hey… are you sure you can eat that much! I mean don't you have to keep your figures for modelling and being a school idol? And what is that?" Yumi finished while pointing at the bottles that each girl now had.

The girl looked at each other with surprised expressions. That was not something they thought they would ask.

It was Erena who answered. "Well you see… this is just normal to us. We have been eating like this all our lives… and we keep our bodies fit and healthy by exercising at least three times a day. In fact we finished our dance practice a little while before we came to eat lunch." She said in a surprised tone.

She, just like the other three had thought it was normal to eat portions of this size since they have been doing it for so long already.

"As for the drinks they are made from different types of red, blue and green fruits and it tastes delicious if you ask me." Said Anju as she answered their second question.

"Ok then… so who makes it all?" Yori asked curiously. She got her answer almost immediately after. "Honoka made all of it since she cooks the best!" The three remaining members of the group said in an enthusiastic voice and was also said in perfect unison… again.

After the questions were done with then they all ate in peace then talked about random things. Soon it was the end of lunch and soon after time to leave.

As they decided earlier they went to the park and all sat at a swing set as they popped themselves down on one. Honoka and Anju sat down while Tsubasa and Erena pushed them.

Their fun times were interrupted by a snarky and annoying voice belonging to one very short black haired pixie.

"Well well look who it is. Now I didn't come her to chat. I came here to make a deal that you CANNOT refuse even if you wanted to." Nicolas? Nicky? Nicole?... Oh… Nico said.

Unfortunately the members of this idol group had been expecting this and had already fined her for unauthorised taking of both video and pictures.

Nico suddenly puffed out her chest before handing them a camera and telling them to go through it. They took it and flipped through the photos and videos before looking back up at the midget with a blank expression.

"You now work for me! You have to do what I say when I say! Also you are ordered by your Nico-sama to not enter the next Love Live! You got it!? Also I want you to break up and disband A-RISE!" Nico ordered bossily expecting them to give in and do as she says.

What she actually got confused and infuriated her. A small giggle passed through Honoka's lips before she and the other three girls burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Unfortunately for you we already knew you took these and have filed a restraining order against you as well as you having to pay a ¥700,000 for unauthorised picture taking and video shooting of certain personnel " Honoka said between giggles.

"You lose." They all said bluntly together. Nico gained a look of horror and she spoke in a shaky voice. " You have no proof! THEY WOULD NEVER BELIEVE YOU OVER ME!" She screamed the last part.

Tsubasa held up the camera and Nico's bag which she had taken from the girl. "Oh I think this will be sufficient evidence don't you?" as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes.

"You have no idea who you just tried to mess with. Your such a child to act like this. Grow up you stupid girl, get a life and stop stalking us or I will lock you up myself. Got it _girl_ " Honoka finished with so much venom in her voice that everyone looked scared. Not only that her facial expression was so cold it could freeze hell over a hundred times over.

With that she walked off leaving the black haired idiot to think about exactly what she just tried to do.

* * *

 **Anju's house –**

* * *

As soon as they got back they immediately had dinner in absolute silence before going straight to bed with slightly happier thoughts because Honoka had calmed down a lot.

In all honest that side of Honoka made heat build between the three other girls legs and they realised they like the cold and dominating side of Honoka a whole bunch… well shit

Now how do you explain that to your lovers…

* * *

 **Nagisa – Okay! That was Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it a whole lot.**

 **Please rate and review if possible.**

 **I can take constructive criticism but please no flames…**

 **Next Chapter – Love Live preparation's and Life's difficulties**

 **See ya next time kittens xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgotten Friends of the Past**

* * *

 **Summary -** **Tsubasa, Anju, Erena and Honoka are all long lost childhood friends. At the young age of 9 Honoka got involved in a car accident and lost her memory. Since then the future members if A-RISE had thought they lost their friend for ever until the faithful day they spot her in the rain. Will she regain her memories? And if so what did she forget in the first place. Only time will tell...**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Yo! I noticed that I hadn't updated this story in nearly a year so I decided to update! Sorry for making you wait so long. I've just had a lot on my back with studying got exams next year among other things.**

 **Ahhh! I got back to school in a week! It sucks!**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Love Live.**

* * *

 _ **Last Time –**_

* * *

 _As soon as they got back they immediately had dinner in absolute silence before going straight to bed with slightly happier thoughts because Honoka had calmed down a lot._

 _In all honest that side of Honoka made heat build between the three other girls legs and they realised they like the cold and dominating side of Honoka a whole bunch… well shit_

 _Now how do you explain that to your lovers…_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Love Live preparation's and Life's difficulties –**

* * *

The next morning Honoka was awoken by the beep of her phone. Without opening her eyes she grabbed her phone off of the bedside table and turned on the screen on.

She stared at the screen blankly for a few seconds before her mind registered what it said. She sat up immediately which jolted the others awake. The first thing they heard was a squeal before they were pulled up and embraced tightly by a very happy Honoka.

They were really confused at this point. Why was she so excited at... 5:15 in the morning? Erena shot her a confused glance which she seemed to have picked up on as she smiled even wider.

"It's here! It's finally happening! What we have worked so hard for!" she cheered happily.

This comment caused the other threes' eyes to widen considerably before smiles broke out on their faces.

One the bed was the forgotten phone... And on the screen it read: _**Next Love Live Announced!**_ _ **Be prepared and ready to win!**_

* * *

 **With Umi – (Unexpected?)**

* * *

Umi sat on her bed in thought. It had been years since she had last seen Honoka. She laughed bitterly. When they were in middle school they had been the best of friends but then they had started to drift and by highschool had lost contact completely.

To be honest she had developed feelings for Honoka when they were friends but she had always been too much of a coward to admit it.

When she disappeared that crush had slowly developed into love. Now... After seeing her after so long she didn't know what to do.

Grabbing her phone she quickly searched up pictures of A-RISE, Japan's most popular idol group of the century. Apparently they were considering to put one of them up for idol of the year but they hadn't decided yet.

She sighed deeply as a blush ran across her cheeks. "Honoka..." she mumbled to herself as she ran her finger across the screen.

If only she hadn't disappeared. Then maybe she could have joined µ instead of forming A-RISE... She sighed again. There was no point dwelling on the past. She couldn't change it even if she wanted to.

She had seen pictures of the group members in very close proximity from the website she had looked at. She wondered just how close the group was. She shrugged before putting the thought to the back of her mind.

It was at that moment that she came to her decision. She would tell Honoka about her feelings. She would definitely return them or so she convinced herself.

Changing into a white summer dress with a blue belt she grabbed a pair of white heels and a white sun hat. She looked herself over in the mirror before smiling and running out to go and find the object of her thoughts.

* * *

 **Back with Honoka –**

* * *

The group of girls had finally calmed down enough to speak normally. "We are gonna have to up our game. More practice, new songs and dances etc." Anju said excitedly.

The other three laughed. Then Honoka spoke up. "We should go out somewhere! It's a Saturday so no school but we still have to do morning practice among other things."

The group nodded in unison, sleep completely forgotten about. Getting out of bed, they began to go through their morning routine.

* * *

 **Time skip – 10:00am –**

* * *

They had decided to take a little longer for practice since they had the time today. They headed out at around 10:00.

Anju was wearing a simple white dress that went to her knees as well as a pair of black ballet flats. The dress had a black belt going around the waist.

Erena was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans with a long sleeve, off one shoulder top. She had a pair of black ankle boots on.

Tsubasa was wearing a pair of black jean shorts with a white long sleeved top. She wore a simple pair of trainers on her feet.

Honoka was wearing a black miniskirt with two dark grey belts crossing over each other. She wore a white, off the shoulder top. She also had a pair of white thigh high socks on and a pair of black boots on her feet.

They were chattering happily as they walked down the streets but were soon brought from their conversation when someone stepped in front of them.

All four of them stopped and stared at the one blockading their path.

Anju tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Sonada-san? Is there something you wanted?" she asked in her usual kind voice.

Umi gulped audibly before finding her resolve. "I-I need to talk to Honoka." She silently cursed her stutter. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Honoka's wrist and attempted to pull her away from the other three. Key word, _attempted_.

As soon as Umi tried to tug on Honoka's arm to get her to move three different hands grabbed a-hold of her arm to prevent the tugging.

Umi's brows furrowed when she didn't feel Honoka move with her. She turned her head and looked at the offending hands on her arm.

Her brows furrowed more before she shot a glare at each of the girls holding her arm. They didn't even flinch before returning the glare with death glares.

Honoka kept silent throughout the ordeal but nearly lost it when she saw what happened next.

Umi reached her free hand around and wrapped her hand around Tsubasa's wrist. She then proceeded to squeeze it very tightly while trying to pull the arm away.

Even while doing this she didn't let go of Honoka. "Get off of me." She said forcefully.

Tsubasa just glared. "Not until you let go of Honoka." She replied as her glare intensified. Umi huffed loudly in annoyance before tightening her already bruising grip and ripping Tsubasa's hand off of her arm. She shoved her back and Honoka watched angrily as she stumbled and fell to the floor.

With her being sprawled out on the ground Honoka had a clear view of the newly developing bruise on her wrist as well as her scraped knee.

In a second Honoka grabbed Umi's wrist and shoved her oof of her. The girl stumbled but stayed upright.

Honoka, Anju and Erena immediately rushed to her side. Honoka reached a hand out and rubbed her cheek softly while making her look at her.

"You ok Tsu-chan?" she asked worriedly. She nodded while wiping a tear from her eye. With the help of Anju she was back on her feet in a minute.

She winced a bit at her cut up knee but was fine for the most part.

Erena turned to the other three. They completely ignored the blue haired idol a few metres away. "We should get going. We made reservations remember?" she reminded them.

The other three's eyes widened before they nodded. Honoka glared once more at Umi before wrapping an arm around her Tsu-chan's waist and leading them the way they were going originally.

From her position, Umi was confused. It wasn't like they were in a relationship so why did they act like that? If only she knew...

Deciding that she was fed up of being ignored she reached a hand out and grabbed Honoka's free wrist which wasn't the smartest thing to do in her current situation.

Honoka was beyond angry at Umi at that moment so the second her hand touched her wrist, her arm snapped back.

A loud slap echoed around the secluded part of the city they were in. Umi held her hand to her slowly swelling cheek as tears built in her eyes from the pain.

Honoka had backhanded Umi.

Without another word she turned around and disappeared around the corner with her group.

It took Umi a few minutes to recover before she realised that all four of them were gone.

She growled in annoyance. Those girls were too close to Honoka for her liking. She firmly believed that she was the one and only person who was worthy of being at Honoka's side.

She stood there for another minute before spinning on her heel and storming off. She had some planning to do if she wanted to save Honoka from those girls.

* * *

 **With A-RISE –**

* * *

Honoka felt a shiver go down her spin. She suddenly felt the urge to stay indoors and hide for a long time.

Shaking off the feeling she tightened her arm around Tsubasa's waist and smiled. She didn't want anything bad to disturb their celebratory day anymore so she had to make sure there were no more interruptions.

Tsubasa shot Honoka a confused look but she ignored it and smiled. Anju pouted jealously. "Did you forget about us Honoka?" she asked in a fake upset voice.

Said teen immediately looked over at her before smirking mischievously. She reached out her free hand and cupped Anju's cheek. "Of course not my dear. If you'd like I can give you all the attention you want..." she began while leaning in closer.

Their lips were nearly touching as they stared into each other's eyes. " _In bed_ " she whispered and Anju blushed a new shade of red.

Honoka gave her a peck on the lips before leaning back and standing straight. "Patience is a virtue Anju! Learn that and I may just reward you" she said in a sing song voice while grinning.

Anju just pouted again while Erena, Honoka and Tsubasa all laughed.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and doing all of their favourite things although they had to run around quite a bit when someone randomly spotted them. After that it was chaos.

They were chased for pictures and autographs. Fans can be scary when they want something. That is a lesson they all learned that day.

When they got home they did their usual routine but added two and a half hours of dance practice. This was mainly so they could come up with a new dance for the song that they had been writing for a couple of weeks.

At first it didn't have a use but now with Love Live being announced they had decided to use it as their first song for the infamous competition.

* * *

 **Nagisa – And done! That was chapter 8 people! Hope you liked it.**

 **QUESTION!**

 **Is there anything in particular that you guys want to see happen in the next chapter or a future one. I need some ideas right now because I kinda lost the plot for this story and don't really know what to write for it at that moment.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See ya next time kittens! xxx**


End file.
